Busted/Multilanguage
The song Busted in other languages. Languages Arabic فانيسا:أعرف كل ما تفعله فأنا لست حمقاء وحين أجد الدليل سأطير في السماء كانديس: تتقيد ما أقوله أوهاما بأوهام والماء تكتشف الحقيقة تتوقف هي إن. على حد سواء: لا أخاف هزيمة هذه المراة لأنني التي ستربح. على حد سواء:سأربح .. نعم .. سأربح ..نعم وحين أفعل ذلك سأثبت أثبت. كانديس:لا أريدأن أعقب أحدنا وأنا صديقات حين أقول أني سأثبت التهمة وأمره سأثبت .. أثبت فانيسا:في النهاية سطرا النور على حد سواء:وتصدق ما كنت أقول وإرشاده بيقولي سرور وأثبت أوتصدق ما كنت أقول وإرشاده بيقولي سرور وأثبت أ على حد سواء:أنا الشرطة في الطريق لقب كنت أو شقيق على فانيسا:كانديس:عيني تتابع كل كاذبة القضيب بيقوم وثيق! كانديس:عيني تتابع كل كاذبة القضيب بيقوم وثيق! فانيسا:!لا أهتم بالمعروف كلمات بخمسة حروف فانيسا:تجعلني أطير! كانديس:تجعلني أطير! فانيسا:أولها الصين! كانديس:أولها الصين! على حد سواء:هاي سين ألف ذا باق تأ سأثبت! كانديس:لا أريد أن أعقب أحدنا وأنا صديقات حين أقول أني سأثبت التهمة وأمره سأذباة! (أثبت وأمره!) فانيسا:في النهاية سطرا النور (سأثبت لك!) على حد سواء:وتصدق ما كنت أقول وإرشاده بيقولي سرور وأثبت! Transliteration Aerif kl ma tafealuh fa'ana last hamqa' wahin 'ajid aldalil satir fi alsama' Taetaqid ma 'aquluh 'awhamaan bi'awham Walamaa tuktashaf alhaqiqat tatawaqaf Hi ean al'ahlam la 'akhaf hazayimat hadhih almara li'anani alty saturabih sa'arbah .. nem .. sa'arbah ..nem wahin 'afeal dhlk sa'uthibat 'athbat la 'urid 'an 'aeaqib 'ahadanaan wa'ana sadiqat hin 'aqul 'aniy sa'uthbat altuhmat wa'amrah sa'athbat .. 'athbat fi alnihayat sataraa alnuwr watasadaq ma kunt 'aqul wa'arshadha bikuli sirur wa'athbat 'ana alshurtat fi altariq li'ab kunt 'aw shaqiq eaynay tatabie kl kadhaba alkadhib bikum wathiq la 'ahtam bialmaeruf kalimat bikhamsat huruf tajealni 'atir .. tajealni 'atir awlha alsayn .. awlha alsayn hi syn 'alf tha' ba' ta' sa'uthibat la 'urid 'an 'aeaqib 'ahadanaan wa'ana sadiqat hin 'aqul 'aniy sa'uthbat altuhmat wa'amrah sa'athbat .. 'athbat wa'amrah fi alnihayat sataraa alnuwra.. sa'uthbat lak watasadaq ma kunt 'aqul wa'arshadha bikuli sirur wa'athbat Bulgarian Виждам плановете твои. Ти си мислиш, че така лесно смяташ, мили мой, ще е да ме заблудиш. Не знае ваш'те тайни, но не ще е все така. И ще види най-накрая. Tогава ще е трудно да мълча. Май мислиш, че ще победиш, ала сигурна съм, скъпи, зная, че грешиш. Накрая, накрая ще се издъниш, ще те хвана. (хвана) Не, не искам да пострадаш ти, но не мога, няма начин да не си призная, че накрая ще се провалиш. Разкрит си! Най- накрая ще успея аз да накарам мама да повярва! явно права съм била. Разкрит си! Ще опазим днес света. Ще разкажем на града. Лъжите ви ще се разкрият просто ей така. Не, не можем да мълчим. Няма вече да търпим. Ще ви надхитрим. Да надхитрим. Над града ще бдим. Над града ще бдим. И Финиъс и Фърб ще са разкрити Transliteration Vizhdam planovete tvoi. Ti si mislish, che taka lesno smyatash, mili moĭ, shte e da me zabludish. Ne znae vash'te taĭni, no ne shte e vse taka. I shte vidi naĭ-nakraya. Togava shte e trudno da mŭlcha. Maĭ mislish, che shte pobedish, ala sigurna sŭm, skŭpi, znaya, che greshish. Nakraya, nakraya shte se izdŭnish, shte te khvana.(khvana) Ne, ne iskam da postradash ti, no ne moga, nyama nachin da ne si priznaya, che nakraya shte se provalish. Razkrit si! Naĭ- nakraya shte uspeya az da nakaram mama da povyarva yavno prava sŭm bila. Razkrit si! Shte opazim dnes sveta. Shte razkazhem na grada. Lŭzhite vi shte se razkriyat prosto eĭ taka. Ne, ne mozhem da mŭlchim. Nyama veche da tŭrpim. Shte vi nadkhitrim. Da nadkhitrim. Nad grada shte bdim. Nad grada shte bdim. I Finiŭs i Fŭrb shte sa razkriti Cantonese 瓦内萨:從你舉止可睇穿你 就騙到我雙眼睛 能識穿所有詭計 一向都決不留情 坎迪斯:其他偏偏我相信 但真相總有天結終 實系由她可親眼睇到 會給你一次大懲罰 最好 兩者:我這次這次定叫你 我終於去做我 要教訓你令人熟起 兩者:一定可 必定可 打開真相你必將會慘吧（慘吧） 坎迪斯:換言當初都不想拆穿 可惜今天 兩者:真把我激動瘋了使我 終於將真相盡揭曉定 慘吧 (惨吧） 瓦内萨:她終清清楚楚地看到 兩者:她畢竟也度大叫 這真相實在事態出現了 定慘吧 兩者:是對出色的警察 合力捉賊真太掂 坎迪斯:誰講假話亦不可以避開我的懷疑 瓦内萨:我倆破案效率高 兩者:能力智勇夠曬好 瓦内萨:有我要叫警隊 坎迪斯:(簡直得較好） 瓦内萨:城鎮也唏噓 坎迪斯:(值得唏噓） 兩者:你要 乖 乖 認 罪 否則 必會慘 (慘吧) 坎迪斯:換言當初都不想拆穿 可惜今天 兩者:真把我激動瘋了使我 終於將真相盡揭曉 (一定可) 定慘吧 瓦内萨:她終清清楚楚地看到 兩者:她畢竟也度大叫 這真相實在事態出現了 (一定可 必定可) 定慘吧 Croatian Vidim ja što radis ovdje, ipak mama smije se. Ali sad kad imam dokaz ona povjerovat će. Da izmišljam mi kaže al pravu istinu ce znat Je ona vaš će vidjet naum i tad će ova igra morat stat! Sad ova zloća prestaje, ja tebi stat ću na kraj i nema smisla pravdat se! Imam te, imam te, ne skrivaj se jer sada si Gotov! (Gotov!) Ja ti nikada ne želim zlo ali slusăj me dobro kad ti kažem Da sam konačno sve provalila. I dosta! Njoj će odmah biti jasno sve! Tvom će planu biti kraj kada shvatiš da si stvarno gotov, znaj. Skroz gotov! Novi zakon vlada sad, nek se trese cijeli grad! Ja znam za tvoje laži sve i nemoj muljat me! Više nećeš naći spas samo slušaj ovaj glas. O kako lijepo je (O kako lijepo je) Ŕeć riječi te (Ŕec riječi te) Skroz gotov ti si sada, ti si gotov! Ja ti nikada ne želim zlo ali slusăj me dobro kad ti kažem Da sam konačno sve provalila. I dosta! Njoj će odmah biti jasno sve! Tvom će planu biti kraj kada shvatiš da si stvarno gotov, znaj. Skroz gotov! Czech Co ty délaš dobře vidím, Nedá mi to klidně spát? Ale až tě jednou chytím na úprk se musíš dát. Mně všichni stále říkaj, Že přeháním to moc? Ale až tě jednou chytím. Tak budeš volat jenom o pomoc! Snad jednou brzo příjde den, Každou jednu chvíli to příjde budeš muset s pravdou ven! S pravdou ven! S pravdou ven! Celý svět to pozná, budeš jen vřídil! (Vřídil!) Já nebudu se více přat! Jen ta at' celý svět se dozví pravdu mou, Ty nemáš šanci nade mnou. Jsi vřídil! (Vřídil!) Stačí abys jenom přestal lhát, A pak klid na duši budeš mít, Však do té doby můžeš být, jen vřídil! Titulky pod námi zříš, co to znamená snad víš. Že další díl je za námi, víc už neuvidíš. Však za pár dni už jen, Ta zase rozjedem. Kluci Phineas! Kluci Phineas! S Ferbem přijdou zas. S Ferbem přijdou zas. My těšíme se na vás v dalším díle. Danish Vanessa Jeg kan se hvad du har gang i og du tror jeg intet ved Men når jeg får et klart bevis skal mor få ren besked Candace Hun siger at jeg dramatisk Hun lukker af og siger "STOP"! Men når hun ser de ting du laver Så siger hun at du skal HOLDE OP! & Candace Jeg ved du er snu og glat Du er snedig smart, jeg skal nok få fat på dig Jeg får dig x2 Det sker en dag og så du FÆRDIG, FÆRDIG! Candace Der er noget jeg vil fortælle dig Jeg har fundet beviser & Candace og jeg griner bare om tanken om at fælle dig Du FÆRDIG FÆRDIG! Vanessa Og nu får jeg det jeg vil godt ha' & Candace Langt om længe så vil mor forstå at jeg havde ret for starten af Du FÆRDIG! Jeg er byens nye betjent Og mit blik er altid tændt Jeg er barsk så bare pas på får nu din lykke vendt Og det lige meget hvad du tror, for jeg kan et dejligt ord Vanessa: Det så godt at sige Candace: Det så godt at sige Vanessa: Jeg blir' glad og fri Candace: Jeg blir' glad og fri & Candace Det F-Æ-R-D-I-G Du er færdig Færdig! Candace Der er noget jeg vil fortælle dig Jeg har fundet beviser & Candace og jeg griner bare om tanken om at fælle dig Du FÆRDIG! FÆRDIG! Vanessa Og nu får jeg det jeg vil godt ha' & Candace Langt om længe så vil mor forstå at jeg havde ret for starten af Du er FÆRDIG! Dutch Ik zie heus wel wat jij uitspookt, En jij vind me een leeghoofd, Maar straks heb ik bewijs voor haar zodat ze mij gelooft. Ze zegt dat ik me aanstel, Maar denk maar niet dat jij ontsnapt. Ze zal ontdekken hoe het echt zit, En dan ben jij op heterdaad betrapt. Oh, nee. Je komt hier niet weg mee, Want vergis je maar niet, Ik weet de waarheid over jou. Ik weet het! (Ja) Ik weet het! (Ja) Dus wacht maar af ik zal je krijgen! (Krijgen!) Nee, ik wil je echt geen pijn doen mam! Maar, vergis je ook weer niet, Want ik weet dat ik jou verlinken kan Ik krijg je! (Krijg je!) Denk maar niet dat zij jou dit vergeeft! En zo zal het voortaan gaan, Als zij straks merkt wie hier gelijk in heeft. Ik krijg je! (krijg je) Die pet past ons allemaal, Maar mij staat 'ie echt royaal. Ik zie heel goed hoe jij het doet. Ik snap het helemaal. En het maakt me echt niet uit. Ook al schreeuw je nog zo luid! Ik kom je achterna! (Kom je achterna) 't begin met een K. ('t begin met een K) Ik K-R-IJ-G-J-E, ja ik krijg je! (krijg je!) Nee, ik wil je echt geen pijn doen mam! Maar, vergis je ook weer niet, Want ik weet dat ik jou verlinken kan Ik krijg je! (Krijg je!) Denk maar niet dat zij dit jou vergeeft! En zo zal het voortaan gaan, Als zij straks merkt wie hier gelijk in heeft. Ik krijg je! (krijg je) Finnish Laitan hommas vielä syyniin Vaikket itse huomaiskaan Vaan kunhan syytteet yhteen saan Mua yksin uskotaan Mulle äiti aina nauraa Mut pian kupla poksahtaa Tulee oikee hetki hiljaa Ja sitten kaikki tästä kuulla saa Näin silmukkasi kiristyy Minä kaikille näytän kenen onkaan syy siis sun Jäät kiinni! (Jee!) Jäät kiinni! (Jee!) Yötä päivää valvon kunnes jäät nalkkiin! (Nalkkiin!) Mä en haluu että sua sattuu Mut sun paras on tietää sit kun kerron Ettei mullakaan aukee turhaan suu Jäät nalkkiin! (Nalkkiin!) Äiti pian kaiken ymmärtää Vihdoin vääryys korjataan Kun nähdään, oikeessa on neidit nää Jäät nalkkiin Tässä kaksi kyttää näät Ja ne varmaan kääntää päät Mua huijaakkaan et ollenkaan Vaan kiinni kohta jäät Ja tuskin armoo suon Et ees yhden sanan tuon Se minut vapauttaa (Minut vapauttaa) Näin vihjeen saa (Näin vihjeen saa) N-A-L-K-K-I Sä jäät nalkkiin Mä en haluu että sua sattuu Mut sun paras on tietää sit kun kerron Ettei mullakaan aukee turhaan suu Jäät nalkkiin! (Nalkkiin!) Äiti pian kaiken ymmärtää Vihdoin vääryys korjataan Kun nähdään, oikeessa on neidit nää Jäät nalkkiin! /French/ Vanessa: Je vois bien tout ce que tu fais Et tu te crois très malin Mais quand je t'aurais démasqué Elle me croira enfin Candace: Elle dit que ce n'est qu'un jeux Mais tes mensonges vont éclater Quand elle saura tout ce que tu fais Tous les deux (Both): Tu seras bien obligé d'arrêter Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois Oui car tu peux me croire tu ne vas pas te défiler Je t'aurais Je t'aurais Et c'est comme ça que tu seras démasqué (Démasqué) Je ne veux pas vraiment te blesser Mais tu pourras me croire quand je dirais que j'ai enfin découvert qui tu étais Démasqué Oui elle va enfin ouvrir les yeux Et ainsi elle apprendra que j'ai toujours vu très clair dans ton jeux Démasqué Crédits (End credits) Tous les deux (Both): J'suis l'nouveau flic du quartier Et je fais régner la paix j'ai les yeux qui plongent dans tes mensonges Car tu n'es pas discret Et qu'importe ce que tu sais Moi je n'ai qu'une seule idée Vanessa: Qui peut me libérer (Candace: Me libérer) Vanessa: Je veux la crier (Candace: Oui la crier) Tous les deux (Both): C'est vraiment la vérité tu es démasqué Greek Βλέπω οτι και αν κάνεις με περνάς για αφελή μα όταν στ' αποδίξω πια θα φαίνεται χαζή όλο λέει οτι υπερβάλλω όμως στο τέλος θα το δει και τοτε πια θα καταλάβει απ' όλους είμαι η πιο σημαντική καιρος να σταματήσεις πια γιατί αυτή τη φορά θα σε γραπώσω για καλά θυμήσου θυμήσου πως αυτή τη φορά θα την πατήσεις (Φτάνει) θέλω να 'μαι πια ηλικρινής έχω ανακαλύψει τις βρωμιές σου τώρα δεν θα είμαι επιεικής μα φτάνει (Φτάνει) η αλήθεια τώρα θα φανεί ήρθε η ώρα να αποδίξω την πραγματικη χαζή μα τώρα φτάνει βασιστείτε πια σε εμάς για το καλό της γειτονιάς τα μάτια έχω ορθάνοιχτα κι αυτό μην το ξεχνάς μην ακούς κοτσομπολιά δεν θα ζείς όπως παλιά θα αλλάξουν όλα πια (Θα αλλάξουν όλα πια) το λέω σοβαρά (Το λέω σοβαρά) θα μπούν σε τάξη όλα τώρα φτάνει. Romanized Vlépo oti ki an káneis me pernáne gia afelí ma ótan st' apodíxo pia tha faínetai chazí ólo léei oti ypervállo ómos sto télos tha to dei kai tote pia tha katalávei ap' ólous eímai i pio simantikí kairos na stamatíseis pia giatí aftí ti forá tha se grapóso gia kalá thymísou thymísou pos aftí ti forá tha tin patíseis (Ftánei) thélo na 'mai pia ilikrinís écho anakalýpsei tis vromiés sou tóra den tha eímai epieikís ma ftánei (Ftánei) i alítheia tóra tha faneí írthe i óra na apodíxo tin pragmatiki chazí ma tóra ftánei vasisteíte pia se emás gia to kaló tis geitoniás ta mátia écho orthánoichta ki aftó min to xechnás min akoús kotsompoliá den tha zeís ópos paliá tha alláxoun óla pia (Tha alláxoun óla pia) to léo sovará (To léo sovará) tha boún se táxi óla tóra ftánei. Hebrew In Hebrew, the song "Busted" is called "Nitfasta", the Hebrew word for caught (נתפסת). It's sung by Candace Flynn (Adi Kozlovsky) and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. ונסה: אני עליתי כבר עליך אל תחשוב אותי תמימה וכשאני אתפוס אותך היא תבין ת'כוונה קנדיס: היא אומרת שזו דרמה אבל סופה להיווכח שאני צדקתי שתיהן: וסוף כל סוף היא תעצור אותך! אל תחשוב על ניצחון בכלל כדאי שתאמין אני אתפוס אותך בזמן תקשיב טוב (יה!) תקשיב טוב (יה!) ואז אומר לך: "נתפסת!" קצת לא נעים לי שזה בגללי כדאי שתאמין לי שהפעם אני אוציא לאור את הלכלוך נתפסת! כן, עכשיו היא כבר תראה ברור זה מה שיקרה והיא תבין שכל זה לא דמיון בכלל נתפסת! יש שוטרת חדשה היא בכלל לא מתקשה העין שלי תמיד פקוחה השקרים שלך – בדיחה וגם אם תישבע רק מילה אחת חשובה ונסה: שחרר אותי קנדיס: שחרר אותי ונסה: רק לחופשי קנדיס: רק לחופשי שתיהן: נ, ת, פ, ס, ת אתה נתפסת! קצת לא נעים לי שזה בגללי כדאי שתאמין לי שהפעם אני אוציא לאור את הלכלוך נתפסת! כן, עכשיו היא כבר תראה ברור זה מה שיקרה והיא תבין שכל זה לא דמיון בכלל נתפסת! Transliteration Vanessa: Ani aliti kvar alecha Al tachshov oti tmima U'KsheAni etfos otcha Hi tavin ta'Kavana Candace: Hi omeret sheZo drama Aval sofa leHivachach SheAni tzadakti Both: VeSof kol sof hi ta'atzor otcha! Al tachshov al nitzachon bichlal Keday sheTa'amin Ani etfos otcha baZman Takshiv tov (yeah!) Takshiv tov (yeah!) VeAz omar lecha: "Nitfasta!" Ktzat lo naim li sheZe biglali Keday sheTa'amin li sheHapa'am Ani otzi laor et haLichluch Nitfasta! Ken, achshav hi kvar tiré barur Ze ma sheIkra VeHi tavin SheKol ze lo dimyon bichlal Nitfasta! Yesh shoteret hadasha Hi bichlal lo mitkasha HaA'in sheli temid pkucha HaShkarim shelcha – bdicha VeGam im tishava Rak mila ahat hashuva Vanessa: Shachrer oti Candace: Shachrer oti Vanessa: Rak laHofshi Candace: Rak laHofshi Both: Nun, Tav, Pei, Samekh, Tav Ata nitfasta! Ktzat lo naim li sheZe biglali Keday sheTa'amin li sheHapa'am Ani otzi laor et haLichluch Nitfasta! Ken, achshav hi kvar tiré barur Ze ma sheIkra VeHi tavin SheKol ze lo dimyon bichlal Nitfasta! Hindi देख रेही हूम मुख्य तो सब कुच मैं नहीं हूं अन्नदी और दिखेके रहूंगा माँ की को कब आओ होलीबाद कीहत है मेरे जोटी जब की मुख्य तो हुन सची जब ये होंडा फुूटगा लीजी सबकी खाबर वो आज हिडिया पी जोसोगे ओएनआई पोलीपेजेंनी नहीं चलेगी ये हीरा फेरी पक्का जोगे सच्चा हाँगी बातन मेरी ना बाछोगे ये! ना बाछोगे अब ना बाख पागल फस जोगे (जोगे) ये है मेरी मेज़बोरी छोड करो दो चलेकी ये शतेानी क्या ये हरकत है ज़रुरी फासोगे (फासो) हां, सामन आएगा जो भी है बदमाश वो मम्मी से तो नहीं अछा पइगा। फासोगे, ये ऐ है है पुलिस नहीं होगा बा सब कुछ सार मेन पहेल भी तेखे हैं तुम और कभी भी अब समझा में आयेगा ओमानी कवड़व हो जोगी मुफ़्त (हो जोगी मुक्त) निशुदा जी (निशुमा जी) B-U-S-T-E-D स्था जोगे (जोगे) ये है मेरी मेज़बोरी छोड करो दो चलेकी ये शतेानी क्या ये हरकत है ज़रुरी फासोगे! (फासोगे) हैन समने आइगा जो भी है बदमाश वो मम्मी से तो नहीं अछा पइगा। फासोगे (फासोगे) ये। Transliteration Dekh rahi hoom main toh sab kuch Main nahi hoon anadi Aur dikhake rahoongi main Mom ko ki aap ho khiladi kehaate hain mujhe joti jab ki main toh hoon sacchi Jab yeh haanda phootega Legi sabki khabar wo aaj hidia pi joseoge onai polipagehenee Nahi chalegi yeh hera pheri pakde joge pakde joge Sach hongi baaten meri Naa bachoge (Naa bachoge) Ab naa bach paoge phas jaoge (jaoge) Yeh hai meri majboori Chhodd do chalaki yeh shaitani Kya yeh harkaten hain zaroori Phaasoge (Phaasoge) Haan, saamne aaega jo bhi hai badmaash wo mummi se toh nahi ab bach payega. Phaasoge, yeh Aai hai Police nahi Hoga ba sab kuch sahi Maine pehle bhi dekhe hain tum jaise aur kai Ab samajh mein aayega omaanee kavadava Ho jaungi free (ho jaungi free) nesooda jee (nesooda jee) B-U-S-T-E-D vaasta jaoge (jaoge) Yeh hai meri majboori Chhodd do chalaki yeh shaitani Kya yeh harkaten hain zaroori Phaasoge! (phaasoge) Haan samne aaega jo bhi hai badmaash wo mummi se toh nahi ab bach payega. Phaasoge (phaasoge) Yeh.﻿﻿ Hungarian Mindent látok, jól vigyázz hát Aki rossz az bajban van És több szem mégis többet lát Hát légy csak álmatlan Hisz az életben a sok rossz Sohasem marad nyom nélkül Tudod minden rossz, mit tettél Megbüntet téged, legvégül És megkapod a jutalmad Jobb ha beletörődsz Megkapod, lesz itt hadd el hadd Most megvagy (jee) Elkaplak (jee) Már nincs más út, nem menekülsz Hát megvagy (Megvagy) Nem menekülsz, egy gonosz vagy Jobb ha beletörődsz, mert most nem úszod meg Én nem engedlek csak majd ha fagy Elkaplak Megvagy, megvagy Mert a mesében csak a jó nyer Ez a végső igazság És leszámol majd minden bűnössel Elkaplak Jön a szerv hát jól vigyázz Tudom, ezért ráz a frász Én mindig látlak készülj fel Mert sajnos rosszul állsz Nem úszod meg itt a vég Neked véged nagyon rég Jön az igazság Jön az igazság Jó a mulatság Jó a mulatság És itt botrány lesz, merten most már megvagy Jobb ha beletörődsz, mert most nem úszod meg Én nem engedlek csak majd ha fagy Elkaplak Megvagy, megvagy Mert a mesében csak a jó nyer Ez a végső igazság És leszámol majd minden bűnössel Elkaplak﻿ Icelandic c Vanessa: Ég veit hvað þú ert að gera Já ég fylgist alltaf með Og einhvern daginn segi ég frá því sem ég hef séð Candace: Hún gerir lítið úr því Þegar ég læt vita af þér En ég mun aldrei hætta að reyna Both: Við skulum bara sjá til hvernig fer Þú sleppur ekki í þetta sinn Ég er ákveðin í vinna sigurinn í dag Ég næ þér! Ég næ þér! Þú verður svei mér þá í klípu (klípu!) Núna lærir þú að sjá að þér Því að nú get ég sannað hvað þú ert að gera alla daga, trúðu mér Ég næ þér (næ þér!) Vanessa: Já ég ætla sko að segja frá! Both: Og hún verður voða ánægð með mig En hvað verður gaman þá Ég næ þér! Sjáðu löggukonurnar sem að eiga alltaf svar Við lúðunum sem reyna að sleppa undan alls staðar Þú átt þér enga von Þótt reynir lon og don Vanessa: Þannig staðan er Candace: Þannig staðan er Vanessa: Þú skalt hætta hér Candace: Þú skalt hætta hér Both: Bulli þessu áður en ég næ þér (næ þér!) Núna lærir þú að sjá að þér Því að nú get ég sannað hvað þú ert að gera alla daga, trúðu mér Ég næ þér (næ þér!) Vanessa: Já ég ætla sko að segja frá! Both: Og hún verður voða ánægð með mig En hvað verður gaman þá Ég næ þér! Indonesian Vanessa:Kulihat yang kau lakukan dan aku bukan naif Saat ku temukan bukti, kau akan percaya Candace:Dia bilang "hanya drama", tapi semua kan terbukti Dia kan lihat yang kau lakukan, dan akhirnya kau harus berhenti! Keduanya (Both):Jangan berpikir kau menang! Percayalah saja, aku kan mengadukanmu! Keduanya:'Ku tangkap! 'Ku tangkap!Dan jika benar, kau kan dihukum! (Hukum!) Candace:Ku tak mau menyakitimu... Percayalah aku saat dapat bukti dari kesalahanmu Keduanya:Dihukum! (Hukum!) Vanessa:Ya, akhirnya pun terbuktilah... Keduanya:Inilah yang terjadi saat kebenaran datang, engkau dihukum! Keduanya:Ada polisi baru... Siap menangkap orang... Candace:'''Mata lebar mengetahui semua kebohonganmu! '''Vanessa:Apapun yang kau dengar, Keduanya:1 kata, 7 huruf... Kuakan terbebas (Kuakan terbebas) Gerakan huruf D (Oh, huruf D) D-I-H-U-K-U-M, dihukum! (Hukum!) "Candace':Ku tak mau menyakitimu... Percayalah aku saat dapat bukti dari kesalahanmu Keduanya:Dihukum! (Hukum!) Vanessa:Ya, akhirnya pun terbuktilah... '''Keduanya:Inilah yang terjadi saat kebenaran datang, engkau dihukum!' Italian Credi che io non mi accorga che combini solo guai?! un giorno avrò la prova anch'io di tutto quel che fai La mia mamma non mi ascolta ma ora si ricrederà io le farò aprire gli occhi e finalmente tutto cambierà !! Se speri di cavartela stai sbagliando perché tu non m'incanti neanche un po' Stavolta sì ! Stavolta! E ora che ti dicano basta!! (Basta!!) Perché io non ti sopporto più e se hai qualche dubbio stai pur certo che a vincere oggi non sei tu è fatta! (Fatta!) E la mamma se ne accorgerà e quel giorno riderò appena lei saprà la verità è fatta!! C'è una grossa novità, che a te non piacerà teorie, bugie e strategie si fermeranno qua devi smetterla lo sai. Non mi piace quel che fai. E c'è qualcosa che ... (C'è qualcosa che ) Riguarda te (riguarda te) Ed è B-A-S-T-A, ora basta!! Basta! Perché io non ti sopporto più e se hai qualche dubbio stai pur certo che a vincere oggi non sei tu è fatta! E la mamma se ne accorgerà e quel giorno riderò appena lei saprà la verità è fatta!! Japanese 'ヴァネッサ: 全てお見通し だまされない 証拠さえあれば ママも信じる '''キャンディス: 考えすぎだと ママは言うけれど 真実を知ったら Both: 全てが終わるはずよ 今度こそは負けない、きっとママに告げ口してやる 見てて(イェ!）見てて(イェ!) 全てバレて終わり(終わり!) Candace: いじめたくはないけど 覚悟しなさい Both: 今度こそ シッポをつかんで おわり！ Vanessa: やっとママもわかる Both: 正しいのは あたしと証明されて おわり！ いざパトロール きっとつかまえる Candace :あたしにまやかしは Vanessa:通じない あんたの悪事 Both: 見事暴けば Vanessa:あたしは自由 Candace:(そう自由) Vanessa: 逃がさない Candace: (逃がさない) Both:そうよ B-U-S-T-E-D! あんたは終わり！ (終わり！) Candace: いじめたくはないけど Both: 覚悟しなさい Vanessa: 今度こそ Both: シッポをつかんで (見てて！) おわり！ (今度こそは負けない) Vanessa: やっとママもわかる (告げ口してやる) Both: 正しいのは あたしと証明されて (見てて！見てて！) おわり！ Romanized: Vanessa: Subete wo mitoushi Damasa renai Shouko sae areba Mama wo shinjiru Candace: '''Kangae-sugida to Mama wa iukeredo Shinjitsu wo shittara '''Both: Subete ga owaru hazu yo Kondokoso wa makenai Kitto mama ni tsugeguchi shite yaru Mitete (yeah!) Mitete (yeah!) Subete barete owari (Owari!) Candace: Ijimetaku wanaikedo Kakugo shi nasai Both: Kondokoso shippo wo tsukande Owari! (Owari) Vanessa: Yatto mama mo wakaru Both: Tadashii no wa Atashi no shoumei sa rete Owari! Iza patorooru Kitto tsukamaeru Candace: Atashi ni mayakashi wa Vanessa: Tsujinai Anta no akuji Both: Migoto abakeba Vanessa: Atashi wa jiyuu Candace: (Sou jiyuu!) Vanessa: Nigasanai Candace: (Nigasanai) Both: Sou yo B-U-S-T-E-D Anta wa owari! (Owari) Candace: Ijimetaku wanaikedo Kakugo shi nasai Both: Kondokoso shippo wo tsukande (Mitete!) Owari! (Kondokoso wa makenai) Vanessa: Yatto mama mo wakaru (Tsugeguchi shite yaru) Both: Tadashii no wa Atashi no shoumei sa rete (Mitete! Mitete!) Owari! Korean Hangul Vanessa: 나는 모두 알고 있죠 순진한 애가 아냐 증거만 잘 잡으면 엄마 나를 믿겠죠 Candace: 내가 호들갑이라지만 언? 간 밝혀질 거야 드디어 정체 드러나고 Both: 항복을 하고 말걸 이? 끝 성공할 수가 없을걸 내가 언? 간 일러바칠 테니까 정말 각오해, 예, 각오해 내가 나선다면 언? 간 걸려 (걸려) 벌을 주고 싶진 않아요 그러니까 그만해 내가 용서 안 해 나쁜 짓은 언? 간 딱 걸려 (걸려) 내가 옳았다는 사실 금방 알게 돼요 언? 가는 걸려 최종 크레딧 (End credits from Season 1) Both: 신참 경찰 떴단다 모두 길을 비켜라 거짓말인 걸 다 알아 우리는 못 속여 제발 변명 하지 마 이미 끝난 일이야 Vanessa: 잊제는 잡혰어 (Candace: '''잊제 잡혰어) '''Vanessa: 드디어 꼬리가 (Candace: 드디어 꼬리가) Both: 이? 독안에 든 쥐야 점말 끝이야 Romanized Vanessa: Naneun modu algo issjyo Sunjinhan aega anya Jeung-geoman jal jab-eumyeon Eomma naleul midgessjyo Candace: Naega hodeulgab-ilajiman Eonjengan balghyeojil geoya Deudieo jeongche deuleonago Both: Hangbog-eul hago malgeol ijen kkeut Seong-gonghal suga eobs-eulgeol Naega eonjengan illeobachil tenikka jeongmal Gag-ohae, ye, gag-ohae Naega naseondamyeon eonjengan geollyeo (Geollyeo) Beol-eul jugo sipjin anh-ayo Geuleonikka geumanhae naega yongseo an hae Nappeun jis-eun eonjengan ttag geollyeo (Geollyeo) Gyeolgug eom-an alge doegessjyo Naega olh-assdaneun sasil geumbang alge dwaeyo Eonjenganeun geollyeo End credits: Both: '''Sincham gyeongchal tteossdanda Modu gil-eul bikyeola Geojismal-in geol da al-a Ulineun mos sog-yeo Jebal byeonmyeong haji ma Imi kkeutnan il-iya '''Vanessa: Ij-jeneun jabhyess-eo (Candace: Ij-je jabhyess-eo) Vanessa: Deudieo kkoliga (Candace: Deudieo kkoliga) Both: Ijen dog-an-e deun jwiya Jeommal kkeut-iya Malay Ku tahu apa kau lakukan tapi kini tidak mengerti, tapi bila ku beritahu dia akan percaya. Baginya semua drama lambat laun kantoi juga, dia akan memerhati mu. Lama-lama kau kena mengaku! Jangan fikir kau akan menang kerana aku akan beritahu kesalahan mu. Kantoi ya! (yeah) Kantoi ya! (yeah) Siaplah engkau bila kena kantoi. (Kantoi!) Ku tak mahu menyakiti mu. Kau percayalah pada aku nanti engkau akan malu. Oh, engkau kantoi! (Kantoi!) Ya, nanti dia akan sedar, beginilah gayanya bila kau tahu bercakap kerna Kau kantoi. Polis baru disini dan bersemangat tinggi. Mata memerhati takkan kau terlepas lagi. Ku tak peduli apa kerna 6 hurufnya. Yang bebaskan aku (Yang bebaskan aku) Mula dengan ‘B’ (Mula dengan ‘B’) Ianya B-U-S-T-E-D. Engkau kantoi. (Kantoi!) Ku tak mahu menyakiti mu. Kau percayalah pada aku nanti engkau akan malu (Kantoi!). Oh engkau kantoi! (Jangan fikir kau akan menang!) Ya, nanti dia akan sedar (kesalahan mu!). Beginilah gayanya bila kau tahu bercakap kerna (Kantoi ya! Kantoi ya!) Kau kantoi! Mandarin (Taiwan) 我看清你做的事情 別以為我還天真 只要找到一些證據 她終究會相信 而她說我太戲劇化 但泡泡總有天破滅 她對你徹底了解以後 你就必須要停止這一切 別以為你可以逃避 最好相信這次會讓你死得很難看 快逮到！(耶！) 快逮到！ 等我逮到你就要倒大楣 (倒大楣！) 其實我不想要傷害你 但你最好相信我這一次會努力找到所有邪惡證據 逮到你！ (到你！) 耶，她最後一定會明白 結局就該是這樣 我說過的話攤在她面前 逮到你！ 兩個警察在值勤 壞蛋休要再逃避 我睜大雙眼注意著你的謊話不停 不論他們怎麼說 只有我自己最懂 它讓我心開闊 (讓我心開闊) 只要逮到你 (只要逮到你) 只是B-U-S-T-E-D我逮到你 其實我不想要傷害你 但你最好相信我這一次會努力找到所有邪惡證據 逮到你！ (到你！) 耶，她最後一定會明白 結局就該是這樣 我說過的話攤在她面前 逮到你! Pinyin Vanessa:Wǒ kàn qīng nǐ zuò de shìqíng bié yǐwéi wǒ hái tiānzhēn zhǐyào zhǎodào yīxiē zhèngjù tā zhōngjiù huì xiāngxìn. Candace:Ér tā shuō wǒ tài xìjù huà dàn pào pào zǒng yǒu tiān pòmiè tā duì nǐ chèdǐ liǎojiě yǐhòu, Both:Nǐ jiù bìxū yào tíngzhǐ zhè yīqiè! Both:Bié yǐwéi nǐ kěyǐ táobì zuì hǎo xiāngxìn zhècì huì ràng nǐ sǐ dé hěn nánkàn. Both:Kuài dǎi dào!(Yé!) Kuài dǎi dào! Both:Děng wǒ dǎi dào nǐ jiù yào dào dà méi (dào dà méi!) Candace:Qíshí wǒ bùxiǎng yào shānghài nǐ Both:Dàn nǐ zuì hǎo xiāngxìn wǒ zhè yīcì huì nǔlì zhǎodào suǒyǒu xié'è zhèngjù Both:Dǎi dào nǐ! (Dào nǐ!) Vanessa:Yé, tā zuìhòu yīdìng huì míngbái Both:Jiéjú jiù gāi shì zhèyàng wǒ shuōguò dehuà tān zài tā miànqián dǎi dào nǐ! Both:Liǎng gè jǐngchá zài zhíqín huàidàn xiū yào zài táobì Candace:Wǒ zhēng dà shuāng yǎn zhùyìzhe nǐ de huǎnghuà bù tíng Both:Bùlùn tāmen zěnme shuō Both:Zhǐyǒu wǒ zìjǐ zuì dǒng Vanessa:Tā ràng wǒ xīn kāikuò Candace:(Ràng wǒ xīn kāikuò) Vanessa:Zhǐyào dǎi dào nǐ Candace:(Zhǐyào dǎi dào nǐ) Both:Zhǐshì B-U-S-T-E-D wǒ dǎi dào nǐ Candace:Qíshí wǒ bùxiǎng yào shānghài nǐ Both:Dàn nǐ zuì hǎo xiāngxìn wǒ zhè yīcì huì nǔlì zhǎodào suǒyǒu xié'è zhèngjù Both:Dǎi dào nǐ! (Dào nǐ!) Vanessa:Yé, tā zuìhòu yīdìng huì míngbái Both:Jiéjú jiù gāi shì zhèyàng wǒ shuōguò dehuà tān zài tā miànqián dǎi dào nǐ! Norwegian Jeg kan se de ting du gjør nå, Og du tror jeg er naiv, Men når jeg har beviser mot deg er jeg ute av ditt liv. Mamma hun tror ikke på meg, Hun tror alt er diktet opp. Men når hun får se hva du gjør nå. Da skal det endelig en dag bli stopp! For du skal ikke vinne nå for bare vent å se jeg skal nok røpe hvem du er. Skal ta deg (Ja!) Jeg skal ta deg! Og når det skjer da er du ferdig! (Ferdig!) Jeg vil ikke være stygg mot deg men du må. Tro meg når jeg sier at jeg endelig klarte å bevise hvem du er, Du er ferdig! (Ferdig!) Ja, nå vil hun endlelig innse det. Det er slik det vil bli når hun finner ut av at jeg alltid har hatt rett, Du er ferdig! Det er en purk på hver en kant, Og jeg snakker faktisk sant. Hvert døgn du fremmer nok en løgn men du er ei elegant. Det bryr meg 'kke hva du tror, Det er sannhetens ord. For jeg skal nå bli fri! (Jeg skal nå bli fri!) Begynner med en "F"! (Begynner med en "F") F-E-R-D-I-G Du er Ferdig! (Ferdig!) Jeg vil ikke være stygg mot deg men du må, tro meg når jeg sier at jeg endelig klarte å bevise hvem du er, Du er ferdig! (Ferdig!) Ja nå vil hun endlelig innse det. Det er slik det vil bli når hun finner ut av at jeg alltid har hatt rett, Du er ferdig! Portuguese (Portugal) Estou a ver tudo o que fazes, não me podes enganar. Quando eu mostrar as provas, ela vai acreditar. Ela diz que é só drama, mas isso vai ter de acabar.. Ela vai ver como és. E finalmente vais ter de parar! Não penses que vais escapar, pois acredita, desta vez vou eu ganhar. Vou ganhar! Vou ganhar! Quando o fizer, tu estarás feito (Feito) Não te quero deixar magoado, mas acredita quando digo que desta vez tu estás tramado. Sim, estás feito(Feito). Vai ver as coisas como são. É o que vai acontecer quando ela vir que eu tinha razão. Estás feito. Somos a tua polícia, vamos dar-te uma notícia. Com as tuas tramas não nos enganas, vemos a malícia. E não sei o que pensas, cinco letras vão-me libertar. Vão-me libertar. (Vão-me libertar.) Vou-te ensinar. (Vou-te ensinar.) F-E-I-T-O, tu estarás bem feito. (Feito!) Não te quero deixar magoado, mas acredita quando digo que desta vez tu estás tramado. Sim, estás feito. Vai ver as coisas como são. É o que vai acontecer quando ela vir que eu tinha razão. Estás feito. Polish Widzę wszystko co wyprawiasz, Ty mnie za naiwną masz? Lecz gdy złapie Cię to z kłopotów sprawę sobie zdasz. Według niej dramatyzuje, ale to wyda się bo gdy zobaczy Co Ty robisz, byś przestał zmusi łatwo Cię, bo Ty. Może myślisz, że wygrana tuż, ale ja obiecuję, że Cię wydam już o tak! Dopadnę, tak! Dopadne, tak! Mimo twej obrony będziesz skończony! Potwór! Nie zamierzam Cię ukarać, lecz ona poznać ma prawdę i zrozumieć Że dowody są to jasna rzecz! Skończony, Potwór! Ona prawdę wreszcie poznać ma! Tak się stanie gdy zrozumie to że rację miałam zawsze ja. Skończony! Zaraz policjatki dwie, w dziką akcję włączą sie, Twe kłamstwa już pokrywa kurz, mówimy kłamstwom NIE! Nie przeraża nas twój głos, więc rzucamy tobie w nos! Takie słowo co, (Takie słowo co!) Kochamy bo, (Kochamy Bo!) W nim jest taka treść, Jesteś Skończony! (Potwór!) Nie zamierzam Cię ukarać, lecz ona poznać ma prawdę i zrozumieć Że dowody są to jasna rzecz, Skończony! (Może myślisz, że wygrana tuż) Ona prawdę wreszcie poznać ma! (Ale ja obiecuję, że Cię wydam już o tak!) Tak się stanie gdy zrozumie to, że rację miałam zawsze ja. Skończony! Romanian 1 Vanessa:Văd ce puneţi voi la cale, să nu crezi că o să mint? Dar mă va crede că eu chiar cu măţa-n sac vă prind. Candace:Cât de cât teatru eu joc, dar orice bulă face poc? Şi va vedea cu ochii ei. Ambii:Şi pentru voi atunci va fi stop joc! Ambii:Nu te mai crede aşa de bun, eu îţi spun acum fi sigur că-am să te spun. Ambii:Eu te spun (da!) Ambii:Chiar dacă (da!) Ambii:Eu mă răzbun şi o să se ştie (Ştie!) Candace:Eu nu vreau deloc să te rănesc. Ambii:Dar să vine urechile cănd îţi spun că ce faci va fi cunoscut. O să se ştie! (Ştie!) Vanessa:Eu dovada am să o găsesc. Ambii:Adevărul va ieşi la suprafaţă vei vedea? O să se ştie! Creditele de final Ambii:S-a născut un poliţist. Ai motive să fi trist! Candace:Ştiu foarte bine când şi când nu sunteţi cuminţi. Vanessa:Tu încearcă să-asculţi bine. Ambii:Să şti că cu mine nu ţine. Vanessa:Acum te privesc! Candace:Si te urmăresc! Vanessa:Să-ţi fie clar! Candace:Să-ţi fie clar! Ambii:Ascultă o păţeşti vreau să se ştie! Russian Ванесса:За тобой слежу давно я Ты решил, что я слепа. О том что ты лишь зло творишь Поведать всем пора! Кендис:Для мамы это сказки но я смогу ей доказать Она узнает, чем ты занят Обе:И всё, тогда конец твоим делам! Поверь, уже ты проиграл Так что просто смирись и скоро ждёт тебя Провал! Обе:Сдавайся да! Сдавайся! Ты мне поверь, тебе скоро Крышка (Крышка!) Кендис:Не хочу тебя зря пугать Но ты просто смирись Обе:С тем Что смогу я как-то маме всю правду рассказать, Всё, Крышка! (Крышка!) Ванесса:Всё узнает мама про тебя Обе:И прозреет в тот же час Когда поймёт что я была права, Всё Крышка! Обе:Этот новый коп хорош, Всех врагов бросает в дрожь Кендис:Ведь вижу я всегда насквозь тебя, когда ты врёшь! Ванесса:Не уйдёшь ты всё равно! Обе: У нас слово есть одно! Ванесса:Оно спасёт меня. Кендис:(Оно спасёт меня) Ванесса:Ведь решила я Кендис:(Решила я) Обе:Тебе Крышка, Крышка, Крышка! Тебе Крышка! (Крышка!) Кендис:Не хочу тебя зря пугать Но ты просто смирись Обе:С тем Что смогу я как-то маме всю правду рассказать, Всё, Крышка! (Крышка!) Ванесса:Всё узнает мама про тебя Обе:И прозреет в тот же час Когда поймёт что я была права, Всё Крышка! Letter Vanessa:Za toboy slezhu davno ya, Ty reshil chto ya slepa. O tom chto ty lish' zlo tvorish' Povedat' vsem pora! Candace:Dlya mamy eto﻿ skazki No ya smogu yey dokazat'. Ona uznayet, chem ty zanyat. Both:I vso, togda konets tvoim delam! Pover', uzhe ty proigral Tak chto prosto smiris' i skoro zhdot tebya Proval! Sdavaysya da! Sdavaysya! Ty mne pover', tebe skoro Kryshka! (Kryshka!) Candace:Ne﻿ khochu tebya zrya pugat'. No ty prosto smiris' Both:S tem chto smogu ya kak-to mame vsyu pravdu rasskazat', Vso Kryshka.﻿ (Kryshka!) Vanessa:Vso uznayet mama pro tebya! Both:I prozreyet v tot zhe chas kogda poymot chto ya byla prava, Vso Kryshka! Both:Etot novyy kop khorosh, Vsekh vragov brosayet v drozh' Candace:Ved' vizhu ya vsegda naskvoz' tebya, Kogda ty vrosh'! Vanessa:Ne uydosh' ty vso ravno, U nas slovo yest' odno! Vanessa:Ono spasot menya! Candace:(Ono spasot menya!) Vanessa:"Ved' reshila ya! Candace:(Reshila ya!) Both:Tebe Kryshka, Kryshka, Kryshka! Tebe Kryshka! (Kryshka!) Candace:Ne khochu tebya ya zrya pugat', No ty prosto smiris' Both:S tem chto smogu ya kak-to mame vsyu pravdu rasskazat', Vso Kryshka! Vanessa:Vso uznayet mama pro tebya. Both:I prozreyet v tot zhe chas kogda poymot chto ya byla prava, Vso Kryshka!! Swedish Vanessa: Jag ser allt du håller på med och du tror jag inget vet. Men när jag samlat in bevis, då ska mor få veta det. Hon tror jag överdriver, hon vill inte höra på. Men när jag visat vad du gör Both: Då blir det dags för dig att sluta upp. Tro inte du kan vinna nu, för jag vet vad du gör, så nu åker du dit så hårt. Du åker, du åker Candace: Du åker dit och då är det över -- över! Du tror inte att jag vet någonting. Men det gör jag visst, så vet du vad nu är det kört för dig, min vän. Nu är det slut, det är över -- Över! Vanessa: Du tror inte att jag vet någonting. Both: Men det gör jag nu och vet du vad när mamma vet då är det kört för dig. Det är över! Jag är ny polis i stan. Fångar bovar hela dan. Candace: Om du är skum så är du dum och då har jag dig på span Vanessa: Du tror att du är fräck Both: Men kommer inte väck Vanessa: Och när jag fångat dig Candace: Och när jag fångat dig. Du kommer ingen vart -- Du kommer ingen vart. Both: För du vet att du är fast, då är det över! Candace: Du tror inte att jag vet någonting. Men det gör jag visst, så vet du vad nu är det kört för dig, min vän. Nu är det slut, det är över -- Över! Vanessa: Du tror inte att jag vet någonting. Both: Men det gör jag nu och vet du vad när mamma vet då är det kört för dig. Det är över! Turkish Vanessa: Ne yaptığını görüyorum Beni saf sanıyorsun ama Elime kanıt geçince O da bana inanacak Candace: Şimdi Abarttığımı sanıyor Her şey ortaya çıkacak Sonunda Ne yaptığını görecek ve buna artık Bir son verecek Both: Sakın kurtulurum sanma Sonunda yakayı ele vereceksin Evet! Yakalıycam, yakalıycam Sonunda yakalanıcaksın Yakalandın! Evet! Candace: Sakın sanma kurtulacaksın çünkü inan bana bu kez kesin yakayı elevereceksin Evet! Vanessa: '''Yakalandın Evet!Gerçeği annem görecek '''Both: '''Başından beri haklı olduğum ortaya çıkacak o zaman yakalandın! Spanish Latin '''Vanessa: Puedo ver lo que tú haces, Y tú crees que no lo sé, Más cuando te sorprenda, Ella sí me va a creer. Candace: Me dices que hago drama, Yo solo digo "basta ya" Va ver lo que hacen todo el tiempo. Candace & Vanessa: ¡Entonces esto ella detendrá! No pienses que me ganarás, Sé que lo lograré, ¡Muy pronto lo descubriré! Son malos, son malos, Y revelaré que son tan, Malos (Malos) Candace: Yo no quiero parecer tan cruel Ambas: Pero deben creerme cuando digo que, Al final la razón la tengo yo, ¡Son malos! (malos) Vanessa: Sí yo haré que ella vea la luz. Ambas: Es así como será, Sabrá que siempre dije la verdad, ¡Son malos! Más Créditos Finales Vanessa: Puedo ver lo que tú haces, Y tú crees que no lo sé, Más cuando te sorprenda, Ella sí me va a creer. Candace: Me dices que hago drama, Yo solo digo "basta ya" Va ver lo que hacen todo el tiempo Candace & Vanessa: ¡Entonces esto ella detendrá! No pienses que me ganarás, Sé que lo lograré, ¡Muy pronto lo descubriré! Son malos, son malos, Y revelaré que son tan, Malos (Malos) Candace: Yo no quiero parecer tan cruel Ambas: Pero deben creerme cuando digo que, Al final la razón la tengo yo, ¡Son malos! (malos) Vanessa: Sí yo haré que ella vea la luz. Ambas: Es así como será, Sabrá que siempre dije la verdad, ¡Son malos! Ha llegado el oficial, Que te hará pasarla mal. Te voy a ver, A detener, Te tengo en mi poder. No me importa tu opinión, Tú debes ir a la prisión. Vanessa: Y me liberaré, Candace: Me liberaré, Vanessa: Yo te atraparé, Candace: ¡Te atraparé! Ambas: ¡Son creadores de maldades son muy malos! Spanish (Spain) Vanessa: Veo lo que estás haciendo Y piensas "¡Vaya ingenua, Bah!" Mas cuando yo te pille Sé que ella me creerá Candace: '''Me dice que hago un drama Pero esto tiene que estallar Ella verá las cosas claras '''Los dos: Y sé que entonces os hará parar Hoy ya no lograreis ganar Os conviene pensar Que me voy a chivar aún ¡Sí, lo haré! ¡Sí, lo haré! Es lo mejor, ¡Ya os toca, ya basta! (¡Basta!) Candace: No es venganza, es algo más comun Más os vale creerme Los dos: Cuando digo que ya Piense en chivarme aún ¡Ya basta! (¡Basta!) Vanessa: Ella va a entenderlo, sin dudar Los dos: Y va a darse cuenta al fin De que por siempre en mí debió confiar ¡Ya basta! Hoy un nuevo poli vi Le daré trabajo aquí Candace: Me he dado cuenta, os cogí Los líos descubrí Vanessa: Da lo mismo lo que hagais Porque quiero que me oigais Bien clarito a mí (Candace: Bien clarito a mí) Lo digo así (Candace: Lo digo así) Los dos: "Be-A-E-Se-Te-A", suena ¡Basta! (¡Basta!) Candace: No es venganza, es algo más comun Más os vale creerme Los dos: Cuando digo que ya Piense en chivarme aún (¡Sí, lo haré!) ¡Ya basta! (Hoy ya no lograreis ganar) Vanessa: Ella va a entenderlo, sin dudar Los dos: Y va a darse cuenta al fin De que por siempre en mí debió confiar (¡Sí, lo haré! ¡Sí, lo haré!) ¡Ya basta! Ukrainian Всi Твоï Помічаю Вчинки, рухи і слова. І вона побачить, знаю, В кого варить голова. Час розплати неминучий. Та хочеш вір, а хочеш ні, А за образи всі пекучі Вже скоро так заплатиш ти мені! Тож знай, від мене не втекти! Як тут не крути, але попався ти мені! Попався! Попався! І вже тоді тобі буде торба! Торба! Так довго все терпіла я. Та я точно скажу, що вже давненько Чаша переповнилась моя. Це торба! Торба! От і очі їй розкрила я. Буде прикро їй дізнатись, Що то не фантазія моя. Це торба! Ми з поліції, привіт. Вперше вийшли ми у світ. Брехати вам не радимо, Всіх бачимо наскрізь. І не думайте, що з рук Зійде вам найменший звук. Слово золоте На початку тез Т.О.Р.Б.А. Це торба! (Торба!) Так довго все терпіла я. Та я точно скажу, що вже давненько Чаша переповнилась моя. Це торба! (Торба!) Ти від мене не втечеш! От і очі їй розкрила я. (Вистежу тебе!) Буде прикро їй дізнатись, Що то не фантазія моя. (Попався! Попався!) Торба! Letter 1 Vanessa:Vsi tvoyi ya pomichayu Vchynky rukhy i slova? I vona pobachytʹ znayu V koho varytʹ holova. Candace:Chas rozplaty nemynuchyy. Ta khochesh vir a khochesh ni A za obrazy vsi pekuchi. Both:Vzhe skoro tak zaplatysh ty meni! Tozh znay, vid mene ne vtekty! Yak tut ne kruty, ale popavsya ty meni Popavsya! Popavsya! I vzhe todi tobi bude Torba! Candace:Tak dovho vse terpila ya. Ta ya tochno skazhu Both:Shcho vzhe davnenʹko Chasha perepovnylasʹ moya. Tse torba! (Torba!) Vanessa:Ot i ochi yiy rozkryla ya. Both:Bude prykro yiy diznatysʹ Shcho to ne fantaziya moya. Tse torba! My z politsiyi, pryvit. Vpershe vyyshly my u svit. Candace:Brekhaty vam ne radymo Vsikh bachymo naskrizʹ. Vanessa:I ne dumayte shcho z ruk Ziyde vam naymenshyy zvuk. Vanessa:Slovo zolote Candace:Slovo zolote Vanessa:Na pochatku tez Candace:Na pochatku tez Both:T.O.R.B.A. Tse torba! (Torba!) 2 Vanessa:Vsi tvoyi ya pomichayu Vchynky rukhy i slova? I vona pobachytʹ znayu V koho varytʹ holova. Candace:Chas rozplaty nemynuchyy. Ta khochesh vir a khochesh ni A za obrazy vsi pekuchi. Both:Vzhe skoro tak zaplatysh ty meni! Tozh znay, vid mene ne vtekty! Yak tut ne kruty, ale popavsya ty meni Popavsya! Popavsya! I vzhe todi tobi bude Torba! (Torba!) Tak dovho vse terpila ya. Ta ya tochno skazhu Shcho vzhe davnenʹko Chasha perepovnylasʹ moya. Tse torba! (Torba!) Vanessa:Ot i ochi yiy rozkryla ya. Both:Bude prykro yiy diznatysʹ Shcho to ne fantaziya moya. Tse torba! My z politsiyi, pryvit. Vpershe vyyshly my u svit. Candace:Brekhaty vam ne radymo Vsikh bachymo naskrizʹ. Vanessa:I ne dumayte shcho z ruk Ziyde vam naymenshyy zvuk. Vanessa:Slovo zolote Candace:Slovo zolote Vanessa:Na pochatku tez Candace:Na pochatku tez Both:T.O.R.B.A. Tse torba! (Torba) Tak dovho vse terpila ya. Ta ya tochno skazhu Shcho vzhe davnenʹko Chasha perepovnylasʹ moya. Tse torba! (Ty vid mene ne vtechesh!) Ot i ochi yiy rozkryla ya. (Vystezhu tebe!) Bude prykro yiy diznatysʹ, Shcho to ne fantaziya moya. (Popavsya! Popavsya!) Torba!